mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glazed and Confused
Glazed and Confused is the ninth episode of season four. Synopsis It's spring break and Adam's going to a Captain Clowny theme park. Meanwhile, Jake assumes Mrs. Warthog has been kidnapped by cartoonish natives. Plot Adam Lyon is excited because he's going to get to go to a new clown-themed park in the town of Beulah, North Dakota over spring break! At least, that's what he thinks is going to happen, yet there's a problem: Mrs. Warthog has quit her job and leaves for Hawaii to become crowned a queen! Principal Pixiefrog needs Mrs. Warthog to do the filing on all of the bird students returning from their migration south in the winter however, and Jake Spidermonkey has discovered that the trip Mrs. Warthog has won is actually an Internet scam to lure unsuspecting pigs to barbecue luau's where people can cook and eat them! So Jake Spidermonkey 'gently' coax's Adam Lyon into going to Hawaii with him to rescue her, while Windsor, Slips, Lupe, and Ingrid just come along for the free trip. Meanwhile, in the B story, Kerry has to sit and watch as the rest of the Charles Darwin Middle School staff futily try to control all the bird students. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Principal Pixiefrog *Kerry Anderson *Mrs. Warthog *Cartoonish Natives *Migratory Birds Minor Roles *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Mr. Mandrill *Mr. Hornbill *Coach Gills *Horace Ferret *Mr. Blowhole *Miss Chameleon (Voice Only) Quotes :Adam: Kerry Look, your other eye! ---- :Jake: If you don't help, I'll blab your dirty little secret to the whole school. :Adam: Oh, and what would that be? :Jake: I'll tell them that you're not a natural redhead. :Adam: shocked You wouldn't dare! :Jake: Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. :Adam: Fine. Then I'll tell everyone you lost all your hair in a freak bubblegum blowing accident. :Jake: shocked Toupee! I mean, touche! ---- :Pixiefrog: You! Human-type girl! Can you read with that one eye? :Kerry: angered What? :Pixiefrog: Good. I've got a job for you. ---- :Jake: Now then! If you would just stop your incessant, spitty, whining for two seconds, and realize that you are in Hawaii. The 67th state of our union. The winter wonderland. ---- :Adam: You know, Principal Pixiefrog, it really doesn't make sense that you're flashing back too. :Pixiefrog: Oh, get the big star his trailer. He's got ideas about the script. :Adam: Enough with this stuff. Just let the story unfold. :Pixiefrog: Whatever, Lyon. ---- :Windsor: Is it too late to pay that registration fee? ---- :Pixiefrog: Attention, this is Principal Pixiefrog and I command all returning students to line up in an orderly fashion and present yourselves to our new secretary, Ms. One-Eyed Human. Oh, and whoever left dropping all over the school. Just tell me. I promise, I won't be angry. ---- :Slips: What does check-in taste like? ---- :Kerry: sniffs Ugh, who did that? That's disgusting! :Pixiefrog: Whoever smelt it, dealt it. :Kerry: Yeah, well whoever made the rhyme, did the crime. :Pixiefrog: Okay, you got me. It's just a little swamp gas. ---- :Jake: I guess this is it, Adam. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. :Adam: No need to apologize, buddy. I'm just happy we're together. :Jake: Oh, good, cuz I'm not really that sorry. ---- :Pixiefrog: Hog, I want you back. I need you back! :Mrs. Warthog: 30% raise? :Pixiefrog: 1%. :Mrs. Warthog: Deal. Trivia *The title is a pun on "Dazed and Confused". *Adam and Principal Pixiefrog constantly break the fourth wall throughout the episode, by narrating the episode and arguing over how to tell the story, sometimes pointing out plot holes and writing techniques. *Mrs. Warthog's full name is Geraldine Shannon Warthog. *It's revealed Adam's not a natural redhead. *It's also revealed that Jake lost all of his fur in a freak bubblegum-blowing accident, and it's later shown that Jake wears a fur suit. **This "freak bubblegum-blowing accident", was probably the incident at the talent show, mentioned in "Disregarding Henry". *Pixiefrog hinted that he and Warthog had romantic attractions for each other, when he cries over her loss, saying they made a great pair and how Warthog was giving up on many of the things she loved, including himself. *Jake thinks there are (at least) 67 states of America. *Jake's headstone describes him as a son and a brother, referencing the existence of his mom, dad, and brother. *Slips asks "What does check in taste like?", apparently, mistaking the word "check-in" for "chicken". The joke here is that Slips in a snake, and there are certain species of non-venomous snakes which can be hunted and eaten. It's often said that snakes taste like chicken, given that they're both meat products, so being as logical as possible, the answer to his nonsensical question is himself. *'Credits Gag': Adam, his friends, and the Scottish tourists are all running around wildly to the tune of Benny Hill-like music. *'Billboard Gag': Help-Wanted Paperwork Filler-Outer. Continuity *Third flashback episode, after "An Inconvenient Goof" and "A Mid Semester Life's Dream". *"Desperate Househogs" from "Meet the Spidermonkeys" is mentioned again. *Mrs. Warthog's tasteful pictures from "The Ivy League" are brought up again. *Jake knocks Adam out cold with a mallet and later gives it to Windsor, telling him "Thanks for letting me borrow your pillow.", meaning he either accidentally or intentionally mistook a dangerous weapon for something as soft as a pillow. A similar gag was used in "Mountain Dude", where Mr. Mandrill, used a shovel to knock Jake out cold, for some reason, assuming it was a pillow. *Cyberia makes a second appearance, after "Oh, Henry!". *This is the twelfth episode in which Adam's Underwear is revealed. The first eleven were Inoculation Day, Lyon of Scrimmage, Me Adam, You Jake, Docu-Trauma, Basic Jake, The Two Jakes, Uniformity, The Cuddlemuffins, Gorilla of My Dreams, The Hyena and the Mighty, and My Feral Lyon. Cultural References *"WarthogSpace" is a parody on MySpace. *The plot about the bird students invading the school is a reference to the horror film The Birds. *Mrs. Warthog sings a parody of "My Milkshakes" called "My Hamhocks". *Adam was seen with a blanket wrapped around his head, while he held a tombstone in one hand and Jake's tail in the other, which was curled into the shape of a staff. This is an allusion to the biblical figure, Moses. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Pixiefrog Episodes Category:Jake Episodes Category:Kerry Episodes Category:Warthog Episodes Category:22 Minute Episodes Category:Fantasy Sequence Episodes